Pakistan Zindabad
Pakistan Zindabad (Nastaliq-پاکستان زندہ باد; lit. Long Live Pakistan) is a slogan used by Wikipedia:Pakistanis to express victory, patriotism or as a prayer. It is notably used in political or national speeches. Its use started even before the creation of Pakistan, during the later phase of the Wikipedia:Pakistan Movement. The slogan became a Wikipedia:battle cry and greeting for the Muslim League, which was striving for independence for the Muslims of the Wikipedia:Indian subcontinent, when the Wikipedia:World War II ended and the independence movement geared up. During Wikipedia:Partition of India the slogan was raised when the trains transporting the Muslims entered Pakistan. Etymology The slogan is the use of typical Wikipedia:Urdu and Persian suffix Wikipedia:Zindabad (Long Live) that is placed after a person or a country name. It is used to express victory, patriotism or as a prayer. Literally Pakistan Zindabad means Long Live Pakistan and sometimes is also used to say Victory to Pakistan. History The Pakistan Zindabad slogan was first raised during Pakistan Movement. Muslims at that time had written the slogan on their handkerchiefs and pillows. The slogan was equally heard as Wikipedia:Jai Hind during a visit by British parliamentary delegation led by Robert Richards to Wikipedia:Delhi, after the British government decided to leave India. On 23 December 1940, the Bihar Muslim Student Federation, passed a resolution to adapt Pakistan Zindabad as their national slogan at every meeting, conference and gathering. In 1941 during the days of Pakistan Movement, Muhammad Ali Jinnah on a visit to Ootacamund was received by a crowd of Muslims chanting Pakistan Zindabad, among them was a young boy of about 10 years age, who was scantily clothed. Jinnah called him and asked, "You were shouting Pakistan Zindabad, what do you know about Pakistan?" The boy replied, "I do not know very much about Pakistan. I only know that Pakistan means Muslim rule where many Muslims live, and Hindu rule where Hindus live," to which Jinnah observed that his message had reached to the people and remarked that now the struggle for Pakistan was unstoppable. During partition of India the cry of Pakistan Zindabad was raised by the locals to welcome the refugees coming to Pakistan. The refugees also raised the cry in jubilation when they crossed the border. The slogans of Pakistan Zindabad and its counter part, Wikipedia:Hindustan Zindabad, notably found negative usage in the partition riots. On 14 August 1947, Wikipedia:Muhammad Ali Jinnah's motorcade was welcomed with the shouts of Pakistan Zindabad, Wikipedia:Quaid-e-Azam Zindabad and flower petals all along his way from Governor General's residence to Constituent Assembly building and back, where he attended Proclamation of Independence and Pakistan flag hoisting ceremony. India In 1947, during the First Kashmir War, an outpost of the Jammu and Kashmir State force that were under the operational control of Wikipedia:Indian Army, reported cries of Pakistan Zindabad coming from Haji Pir Pass. Assuming that the pass was occupied by Pakistanis the Jammu and Kashmir State forces withdrew from the area and burnt a strategically important bridge, later coming to know of the false alarm and the men were the friendly forces of the Indian Army occupying the pass, who were cut off from Wikipedia:Poonch after the bridge was blown away. A Brass merchant shop at Wikipedia:Moradabad was raided by Wikipedia:Indian Police on 6 July 1948, upon getting information that the shop has utensils with "Pakistan Zindabad" markings on them. Two of the instances where it was reported about the raising of slogan; the first instance was in 1956, during the Muharram Processions, due to some communal inconvenience, the Muslim youths raised the slogan Pakistan Zindabad, the second instance was also the same year (1956) when a procession was organized by the students of Wikipedia:Aligarh Muslim University in protest against a book Religious Leaders, published by Wikipedia:Bharatiya Vidya Bhavan, though raising of any anti-nationalism slogan was denied by Wikipedia:Maulana Abul Kalam Azad in the Indian parliament. Jammu and Kashmir The slogan has also been raised in Wikipedia:Jammu and Kashmir (or Wikipedia:Indian-administered Kashmir. ). In 1985, a Kashmiri was detained by the local police on a number of charges including raising of the slogan "Pakistan Zindabad", which was called an anti-national and provocative slogan. On 13 October 1983, during a limited over cricket match between West Indies and India at Wikipedia:Sher-i-Kashmir Stadium, Wikipedia:Srinagar, spectators, including a group of spectators consisting of members of the Jamait-Tuleba the student wing of the Jamaat-e-Islami, cheered India's defeat with Pakistan Zindabad cries. Notable usage Political The Saudi King Abdullah Bin Abdul Aziz in a meeting with Chief of Army Staff Wikipedia:Ashfaq Pervez Kayani repeatedly raised the slogan to show his friendship with Pakistan, during his visit to country in 2009. National days *Independence Day slogans – closely related to independence. The slogan is used in speeches, rallies taken out on this day across the world, where Pakistanis celebrate the day. Sports *Pakistani cricket matches. The slogan is used during Pakistan's cricket matches to support the team and also in jubilation if the team wins, especially big tournaments, historical examples include Wikipedia:1992 Cricket World Cup, Wikipedia:2009 ICC World Twenty20. Media * Wikipedia:Pakistan Zindabad (song) – de facto national anthem of Wikipedia:East Pakistan. * TV and radio shows. * A documentary named Pakistan Zindabad was aired on Sveriges Television in 2007, documenting the sixty year history of Pakistan. See also *Wikipedia:Pakistani nationalism *Wikipedia:Pakistan khappay, the Sindhi equivalent *Wikipedia:Vive, Viva * Wikipedia:Pakistan Murdabad References Category:Battle cries Category:Pakistani nationalism Category:Pakistani political terms Category:Political slogans Category:Urdu words and phrases Category:Political catch phrases Category:Pakistani political culture Category:Pakistani culture Category:Politics of Pakistan